Call Me Maybe
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Jade hesitates to call Beck. Beck hesitates to call her back.


**I've read lots of oneshots that are based off the Hollywood Arts interview Jade did, and it inspired me to write a version of my own.  
**

**Call Me Maybe**

Jade West sat on her bed, clutching onto one of her pillows. Her focus was on her phone on her bedside table that mocked her. She was contemplating whether or not to call Beck Oliver, her ex-boyfriend. They've been broken up for months now, and they still remained friends, but every once in a while she felt jealousy and possessiveness over him, even though she knew it was wrong. She can't admit that she's over him, because she's not, and she's always wondering whether or not if he felt the exact same way.

Beck updated his status on The Slap, and that's why Jade was in her current position. He had mentioned something about going out. He didn't indicate who with, which is why Jade assumed he was going on a date with some girl that was the complete opposite of her. She supposed that Beck was tired of being with a girl like her, and wanted to expand his choices now that he's available. Besides, he had girls throwing themselves at him all the time; it's about time he took advantage of it.

"You can do this, Jade," She muttered to herself, hugging her pillow even tighter. "It's just a phone. No need to be afraid."

She continued to contemplate this until she decided to finally call him. She put the pillow down and reached for her phone. She dialed his number. The only number she ever memorized other than her own. Yeah, she still had his number saved in her phone, but she figured it would be faster if she dialed it herself. As soon as she dialed his number and the phone began to ring, she suddenly regretted reaching for her phone. Her heart started beating faster and faster as each second passed by. She gulped and hoped to go straight to his voicemail. Luckily, that's what happened.

"Hey, you reached Beck. I can't answer my phone right now, so just leave a message and I'll get back to you," Beck's pre-recorded message said. Jade shut her eyes. She sighed. _He changed his voicemail_, she thought. When they were still together, his voicemail was of her threatening girls not call him; otherwise she'll track them down.

_Beep_.

Now Jade had another thing to worry about. She didn't think quickly enough and now she found herself still on the phone, with Beck's voicemail. She thought about saying something, but instead, she breathed heavily and ended the call.

She threw her phone across her bed, silently hoping it wouldn't hit the floor. Fortunately for her, her phone landed at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Beck Oliver sat on his bed and leaned against the wall, with his laptop placed on his lap. He just updated his status on The Slap just so it seemed like he had some kind of social life without Jade. He missed her truthfully, but he could never tell her that. Not yet, at least. He needed to make sure that if he was to get back together with Jade, he would make it certain that they'd be endgame. But for now, he's just chilling alone in his RV, faking his social life to get his ex-girlfriend jealous. Seems pretty pathetic, doesn't it?

He closed his laptop and placed it on his pillow and planned to put it on his desk later. He just sat there in silence. He knew he didn't have to lie about his status if he'd just said yes to any one of the many girls that constantly ask him out now that he's single. He didn't like the idea of using girls, so that's why he didn't go for that option. Besides, he wasn't interested in any of them. He could've even just invited Andre and Robbie for a guy's night out, but he knew they were too busy hanging out with Cat and Tori at Tori's house, minus Jade. He rarely ever spent time at Tori's house anymore. Most times, he'd find himself just sitting on his bed, reminiscing the good times and regretting not ever opening the door. He constantly finds himself wishing to go back to that moment and open that door without any hesitation. He knew that chance won't ever come.

Beck was startled by his phone ringing. It lay on the bed next to him. He glanced at the bright screen and saw the name that was written on it. _Jade West_. He opted to change her name from 'babe' in his phone the minute he realized that it would be a while until they got back together. If that was even a possibility at all.

His breathing got slightly uneven with every ring his phone made. He held out his hand, prepared to pick up his phone, but then decided against it. He left it beside him, finally sighing when the screen faded to black. He ran his hand through his hair. He picked up his phone hesitantly and called her back. He sighed again when he was sent to her voicemail.

"You've reached Jade West. If I didn't answer you, it's probably because I'm busy or I hate you. It's most likely the latter."

_Beep_.

He put the phone back beside him and buried his face in his hands. _Maybe it's for the best_, he thought.

* * *

**I think it's kind of similar to the other fics out there, but I guess the only difference is that in my version, they never actually end up talking to each other. Review as you please, it'd be very much appreciated.  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


End file.
